Research will be undertaken on the legal dimensions of the health policy debate, with emphasis on supplying to policy makers the best insights which legal scholarship, using interdisciplinary approaches (especially the perspectives supplied by economics), can provide on the following specific issues: (1) the development of health maintenance organizations (HMOs) and particularly their ability to induce, through competition, greater cost-consciousness in the health care system as a whole (including consideration of HMO enabling acts, regulation, other handicaps under which HMOs operate, and antitrust aspects); (2) regulation of the health care system, especially that substituting for the market as the primary mechanism of social control (including monitoring of legislative developments and actual regulatory performance); and (3) quality assurance by regulatory and non-regulatory means (including consideration of the drug industry and of a "no-fault" medical-injury insurance scheme with built-in quality-inducing incentives). Other research in medical-legal areas will be undertaken selectively, with a possible preference for public-law issues and those benefitting from the perrpectives of economics.